The Girl Named Ren
by akariprince
Summary: My 1st fic, so be nice! HXOC OCxOC. A young girl suffers due to unimaginable losses. When she finds a reason to smile again, her happiness is short lived. The one person who she cared for more than anyone else in the world is gone. This is her story. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Running**

Running. She had to keep running.

Her breaths came in short, shallow gasps as she turned sharply to her left. Her lungs burned and her heart was pounding, but still she ran. Her arms and the palms of her hands bled freely from the numerous cuts she received from the dark branches that blocked her path.

She could hear the dogs' barking angrily at her heals; the sound driving her to run harder. She had to run, had to keep going, or she'd lose all she'd ever fought to gain. Blindly she stumbled through a wall of vines into the bright light of the hot August sun. She came to a skidding halt at the edge of a cliff and turned to see that she was surrounded the barking pack of Lord Salmar.

Her knees buckled beneath her, unable to bare the strain of her weight any longer. She lifted her head as two horses galloped out of the forest. She glared at the two men, Jake and Timothy, who sat astride the two powerful beasts.

"Thought you could actually escape from the great Lord Salmar, eh girl?" Jake sneered down at her.

"I have a name!" she growled up at them, "Ren!"

The knight merely laughed and ordered the dogs to be quiet. Jake dismounted his horse and walked toward Ren holding a rope.

"Can you walk?" he said in an unfeeling voice.

Ren said nothing but shook her head. Jake sighed and kneeled down to tie her wrists. Ren winced as he tightened them harshly. He stood and picked her up around her stomach and put Ren behind Timothy who grunted as he helped put her in a sitting position. Jake turned and gracefully remounted his chestnut gelding and they trotted back through the forest in silence.

They soon reached a huge ivory archway at which the two riders halted. A man dressed in a guard uniform saluted them.

"You caught her then?" he said, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the girl. Ren glared down at him and he quickly turned his gaze to Jake.

"Yep, but we almost lost her when she ran through the Driaza River."

The man smiled and ushered them through. Inside the wall they passed through the small town square. Many of the passerby stopped and watched the three go by. Ren kept her gaze directly ahead of her in order to avoid the hateful stares of the villagers.

"Here we are, sunshine," Jake smiled.

"My name is Ren," she growled once again.

"Yeah, whatever."

They had arrived at the steps of a huge white stoned palace. Two guards stood outside the doors. They halted their horses and Jake showed them his tattoo. The guards saluted and let them through to the inner courtyard.

"Sir Jake, Sir Timothy, I am glad that you returned with the girl unharmed. Allow me to take your horses for you," a young servant boy said as he bowed so low that he looked like he was examining his shoes.

"Get up boy and perform your duties." Jake had dismounted and was helping Ren down when a third Knight appeared. Ren recognized him as Tsugai.

"You have arrived earlier than I expected." He walked casually over to where the four were standing.

Ren's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the tall handsome Tsugai. Ren looked down at her torn and filthy outfit and felt herself blush. To her horror Tsugai noticed her reddened cheeks.

"You look flushed Ren," he smiled, "But who wouldn't after a run of any length in this heat." Tsugai nodded toward the door.

Ren had a feeling that he knew her reddened cheeks for what they really were: a blush of embarrassment. Tsugai smiled and walked up to untie her wrists.

"Tsugai, are you sure you should do that?" Jake asked warningly.

"Don't be silly. How would she escape with not one, or two for that matter, but three Knights?" Tsugai inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you're right Tsugai. I was just a bit worried, that's all."

"There is no need to be worried. I will take good care of her from now on. You two should go rest in your chambers." Tsugai said as he turned to leave. "I will take Ren from here."

Jake glared at him. "Whatever," he said and they both departed.

"Come, my Lady. Supper will be served shortly." Tsugai said as he turned to leave.

"Don't call me that!" Ren shouted as she stomped her foot.

"No need to shout my Lady. I'm in the same room you know." Tsugai smiled.

Ren smiled back and allowed Tsugai to escort her out of the room. They walked down a dimly lit hallway in silence. Ren did not try to disrupt this silence, for it was a pleasant one. Ren's wrists began to sting and she rubbed them absent-mindedly.

"Are you hurt Ren?" Tsugai asked immediately.

"Of course not. I can take care of myself. Although they could have been a bit gentler," she pouted.

Tsugai smiled. "Not many people are fond of you, Ren, and you know that."

"Yeah, but they treat my mom like she was some…" Ren trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Like a queen?" Tsugai asked jokingly.

She smiled and said yeah. That was exactly how they treated her mom. Of course, that was no surprise. Her mom really was the queen. The humble queen of Heaven; the city of Angels.

Gimme a break.

They called it the city of Angels, but Ren knew that all it was was a bunch of power aristocrats who picked on people they deemed "lower" than them. Unfortunately, Ren was one of those people.

The city Heaven isn't the real Heaven; and angels aren't really angels either, for that matter. Heaven was built by a race called the light demons. Light demons considered themselves to be higher up than other demons and so they bred inside the race. Although they did this, there was never a shortage of fresh genes. Light demons could turn humans into other light demons if they wanted to. Eventually they started calling themselves angels, although that was far before Ren's or her mother's time.

"We're here." Tsugai said bowing gracefully.

Ren giggled and curtsied, "Why thank you, Sir Tsugai, for walking me to my door."

Tsugai smiled and leaned in to kiss her but quickly turned it into another bow when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He quickly righted himself and turned toward his room. On his way back he brushed past the man who had interrupted his chance to kiss Ren. The newcomer smiled and continued toward Ren. When he reached her he bowed and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Tsugai stopped and turned to look at the man who was making out with _his _woman. He growled in his mind and continued down the hall. After a few more minutes the man parted his lips from Ren's. She stood there gasping for breath.

"It's good to see you again darling. So tell me, were my Knights good to you?"

"They were as gentle as daisies, Hiro." Ren growled at him and entered her bedroom.

Hiro followed her in and sat on her bed as he watched her change into a beautiful evening gown. When she was finished she began to put her makeup on but was so rudely interrupted by Hiro who began to kiss down her neck.

"Knock it off Hiro; I'm not in the mood." Ren said irritably.

Hiro looked disappointed for just a moment and then smiled.

"You don't need make-up. Why don't you go without it tonight?" he asked her innocently.

Ren rolled her eyes and continued to put her makeup on. Hiro pouted his lip out and leaned against the door. Ren quickly finished and turned to leave. She stopped when Hiro moved in front of her so that she couldn't.

"Hiro, move."

"No."

"Move, or else."

"Or else what?"

Ren glared at the arrogant, blond haired, pain in the ass. She put her hands on her hips and leaned over so that her eyes were centimeters from his.

"Do you really want to find out?" she said menacingly.

"Maybe," he smiled and moved out of her way.

Ren growled and stormed down the hall toward the dining room. Hiro followed behind her at a safe distance. He seemed to finally take her bad mood seriously. When Ren reached the huge doors of the dinning room she threw them open and walked in. Her mother looked up at her obviously angry daughter.

"Hello Ren, how's your day been?" she smiled.

Ren glared at her mom and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Hiro poked his head out from behind the door.

"Is it safe to enter?" he asked sarcastically.

Ren shot him an angry look and continued to pile food on her plate. Her mom laughed and motioned him in. Hiro sat down next to his dad, who was currently cutting his steak into smaller pieces.

"I hope you're not just sitting next to me so I can be a living shield?" Chief asked as he took a bite.

"Why, what would make you think that father?" he asked innocently.

His father just shook his head and continued on with his meal. There was an odd silence between them until Ren's mom, Shiori, broke it.

"I heard that you went on another one of your 'runs' this afternoon."

"In this heat?" Chief looked at her incredulously. "If you keep this up much longer, you're going to kill yourself."

Shiori smiled and shook her head. "She has her father's stamina and immunity to heat. It would take much more than just a hot day and a cardiovascular activity to take her down.

Ren smiled inwardly. Although her mom compared her to her father a lot, she never got tired of hearing it. Although she never admitted it to anyone, she really missed her dad. At times when she was stressed and couldn't sleep, which was occurring more and more now a days, she found herself thinking about him more often then she used to.

"Please don't ruin my appetite by mentioning that dirty, wretched… creature while I'm eating," Chief stated coldly.

"Of course. I forgot how you don't like talking about him." Shiori smiled and continued eating.

Ren stood abruptly. She turned and was heading out the door when her mother's voice interrupted her.

"Don't do anything foolish dear."

Ren snarled and stormed out the door. She walked briskly down a long corridor and then suddenly broke into a run. She ran where her heart told her to and soon she found herself on a very familiar shore. She smiled as she saw a certain someone sitting on the pure white sand. As she walked up to him he turned his head and smiled at her.

"I thought you would come. I felt it."

"That is the biggest load of crap I've heard in a long while and don't try telling me other wise." Ren growled as she sat down next to Tsugai.

Tsugai laughed and turned to look out at the dark waters. They sat in silence like that for a long time. A pod of dolphin like creatures could be seen surfacing all along the shore. Their long, slender bodies broke the surface with such elegance that it made a lump rise up in Ren's throat.

"He insulted my dad again." She said calmly.

"I figured as much; that damn bastard! When I become stronger I will be the one to kill him." Tsugai stated coldly as he let a fist full of sand fall between his fingers.

"I think we should let my dad be the one to kill him." Ren whispered as she stood and walked to the waters edge.

Tsugai watched silently as she opened her mouth and let out a low, soft, strikingly beautiful sound. A tear slid down his cheek as the painful ghosts of his past flew to him; carried on the sound of Ren's voice.

He stood as the sound increased and Ren's knees buckled. The song she was singing wasn't that of word's, it carried her raw emotion on each and every note. Tsugai walked slowly toward the woman he loved so much, wanted to be with so badly, as tears fell unrestrained down his smooth skin. He stood silently above her as he watched her reflection in the smooth black waters. Her straight black hair was outlined by the full moon that had risen unnoticed in the time it took for these events to take place.

As the last, sorrow filled note drifted into the seemingly endless darkness, Ren stood and wiped her eyes. Tsugai watched as one blood red tear slipped stubbornly down her smooth, white skin and land on the soft white sand. He leant down and picked up the stunningly beautiful gem. He held it up to the light and imagined he could see all of the troubles that resided in the young girl's heart. He turned and lifted her face so that she would look at him.

"I love you"

And with that, he leaned down and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this one for the longest of times. I got writers block and I'm writing this one as I go unlike my other story, A Love So Strong. I'm not finished with that one either, but I have a lot more of it done.

We finally have some YYH in this chapter! Oh, and for those who don't know, Shiori is Ren's mom. OK?

I'll write faster if I had more reviews. Thank you to nightmare rose for reviewing! She was the only one out there who seems to like this story. So if you want this thing to be updated quickly, I'm asking for 3 reviews, OK?Thanks!

**Chapter two: Deceit**

(Thirty-three years earlier.)

Hate. She hated them.

Shiori stalked through the tall grass gloomily until she found the spot for which she had been searching. It was a long forgotten cottage close to the edge of the barrier. Few people came here in fear of a demon braking through the pale yellow wall; Shiori was not one of these people. She and her friend, Kiri, had stumbled upon it two years earlier and had decided to make a 'secret base' if you will.

Her friend had been sent off to the ninja village in the dessert about a year after their discovery; she had been caught kissing one of the Royal Nights. Shiori had known about this relationship for quite some time, and was very sad to see them broken apart. The Knight's name was Timothy, and he hadn't spoken a word since.

Shiori didn't feel like sitting inside sulking since it was such a beautiful day. She decided to go to the lake that lay very close to the barrier. It was a few minutes walk from the back of the small house and when she reached the shore, a pod of yure where surfacing for air. She felt her anger subside a little at the beautiful sight.

Shiori sat down on the soft, green bank and began to think.

'Why do they always have to control me? I don't want to get married yet, and I never want to marry that bastard, Salmar."

Shiori brought her knees up to her face and rested her head on them. She felt hot tears burn at her eyes but fought them back. Her parents had just told her at lunch that she would start seeing Salmar, whether she liked it or not. It was tradition that the Royal family's eldest, or sole in this case, daughter be married to the youngest son of the Chief Advisor. The Royal family never gave birth to a girl before the Chief had had at least two sons. Then they would have a girl within the next four years, the later, the better.

The Chief's eldest son was a man named Meisei. Like his name, he was a very just and honorable. Shiori had liked him from the moment she had met him eight years ago when she was five. She had grown up around him and over the years had grown to love him. His younger brother, on the other hand, was a different story.

Shiori had met Salmar when she met his brother. It had been on the day of her revealing party. It was Angel tradition that a new member of the Royal Family was introduced to the city when they were five years of age. Shiori had met Salmar and Meisei the morning of the party. She had been introduced and both gave a very polite bow. Meisei had been thirteen and Salmar was only nine, but already you could tell that the two where like Yin and Yang.

While his brother was a polite, gentle man, Salmar had an aura like black smoke around him. It seemed to Shiori that she was the only one who could see this and began to worry. It didn't help matters when her father told her that Salmar would be her escort. She did her best to appear calm while on the inside her heart was racing.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully in Shiori's mind. Of course there were the final preparations for the party to be made: a last minute adjustment on her dress, a review of the evening's events, tasting of the cake, (This was her favorite part). As the time for the party drew nearer, she felt a tightening knot of anxiety in her stomach. She hoped with all her heart that the evening would go without incident.

Salmar was already at the Great Hall when Shiori and her parents arrived. Salmar told them that Meisei was inside waiting for them. When they walked inside Shiori was over whelmed by the noise. Shouts and laughter echoed off the huge arches and hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped suddenly and was soon forgotten by her parents as they wandered into the crowd. Salmar stood silently and watched her calmly for a few minutes.

"You've never been to a big party like this, have you?" he inquired curiously.

She shook her head slightly, to shocked to speak.

"Can I lead you to a table? You can sit down until the introductions are made."

Shiori felt slightly taken aback. She had been getting the worst vibes from him, and she still was, but he was being so nice. She didn't understand the feeling she was getting, but she decided to be cautious. Even so, she let him guide her to an area where there tables had been set up for the guests to rest if they tired of dancing.

Even though there were many people here, it was significant enough to help calm her stomach. Salmar returned in a few minutes with two glasses of punch. She took a sip and then turned her attention to the stage.

Her mother and Father were standing and talking to each other. They looked very elegant in their dress cloths. When her mother nodded and said something to her father, he tapped the microphone that had been placed in front of them.

"Good evening everyone. We hope you are having a great time so far tonight. As you all know, this is the revealing party for my darling daughter, Shiori."

At this, everyone burst into applause. Salmar took this opportunity to guide Shiori through the crowd and to the entrance of the stage. He stood patiently until her mother motioned for them to come out onto the stage.

Shiori's hands trembled visibly as she looked out over the huge crowed of angels. Her mother put an arm around her daughter.

"Shiori will be our only heir to the throne due to the disease that I have been battling with for the past few months. It is very unfortunate that Shiori will be an only child, but she will not be lonely. We have found an abandoned human girl her age who will grow up along side my precious daughter."

Shiori blinked in surprise. This was the first time she had heard of this, but her heart leapt with joy. She had never had a friend before and was very excited at the possibility. Her mother and father continued talking for a while and then suddenly it was all over.

People were clapping as others made their way to the door. Her mother pushed her back into Salmar as she followed her husband toward a small room to the left of the stage where Shiori knew Meisei was awaiting them.

Salmar tugged at her hand and she reluctantly followed him through the only other door that led off the stage. They stepped through the tall frame and out into a deserted hallway. Salmar closed the door behind them and burst into laughter.

"You looked so scared up there!" he choked out through fits of laughter.

Shiori knotted her brows and put her hands on her hips. "Well, it was scary! There was like, a lot of people out there!"

"You had better get used to it, brat."

Shiori froze. He had just called her a brat. Just like that! He said it so calmly as if it was her name.

Salmar was suddenly in front of her. "Is there something wrong with what I called you?"

Shiori was shaking at his sudden closeness, but she nodded her head anyways.

"Yes, I'm not a brat."

She yelped as Salmar's hand came into harsh contact with her cheek.

"What did you say? I can call you whatever I want bitch!"

Shiori covered her ears as she slid down the wall into a fetal position. "Stop it!" she cried out.

Salmar kicked her in the in the side of her head and stormed away; never once looking back at Shiori's huddled form. Tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers.

She remained in that dark hall the rest of the night.

Shiori closed her eyes as she tilted her face toward the sun.

Those thoughts, they brought with them so many more…

Tears began to make their silent trails down her smooth cheeks; a path they had followed many times before. The silence was almost foreboding.

Then, like lightning thundering down from the skies above, a noise creaked and boomed from beyond the barrier. Shiori stood quickly and was frozen to her spot on the soft white shores.

What had happened? There was no noise but that of her ragged breathing as she scanned the trees on the other side. This silence was unnatural…

Then she saw him for the first time. His body was mangled almost beyond anything remotely human. His head was hung and blood dripped from his open mouth and he was supporting himself with his right arm; his left hung limply from his side, shattered. His ruffled black hair was matted with blood and dirt.

Shiori made a startled noise and the boy tensed.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he raised his head.

Shiori fell over from sheer amazement. His eyes were so red that they reminded her of a lake of fire she had once seen a picture of.

When he had gotten a good look at her, he seemed to relax a bit, as if he had decided that she would not harm him. Then his body shook with convulsions as a coughing fit tore through his badly weakened body. He stopped suddenly and fell forward, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'.

So, what so you think? Just so you know, you won't find out about what happens after this till the fourth chappie: P

Please tell me what you people think! Arigato gozaimasu! (Thank you)


	3. Chapter 3

Akari: I am sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I feel so mean, torturing all of you poor people. I apologize. bows deeply 

Anyways, the reason it took me so long was because I got stupid writers block and couldn't think of a way to end the chapter.

Oh, and by the way, I've changed Ren's name to Akari. And I will be changing the name of the story to Deception. 'Kay? Just letting y'all know.

Enjoy the chapter now.

School Sucks 

(Back at the present)

Akari shifted wearily as the first soft rays of light fell on her sleeping face. Tsugai smiled as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes softened as he watched her brush his hand away as if she were shooing a fly. He stood and went into the small kitchen that he had built when they had stumbled upon this old house. It was a nice place to meet, since no one came here in fear of the demons on the other side of the barrier, of which he could see just outside of the small window facing the lake. He began cooking breakfast for him and Akari.

A delicious scent wafted in from the kitchen and taunted Akari. Her stomach growled hungrily as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to get the sleep from her bright red eyes.

She groaned as she sat up in the bed: Akari was not a morning person.

As she looked absent-mindedly around the room she realized something, her clothes were nowhere to be seen; and neither was Tsugai.

That, of course, led her to one conclusion.

"Tsugai!"

She heard a muffled laugh coming from the kitchen. So, growling, she wrapped a blanket around herself and marched into the small room with as much dignity as she could muster.

The total of which added up to: A Big. Fat. 0.

"Tsugaaai," she whined, "what did you do to my clothes?"

Tsugai thought for a minute. "I can't remember."

Akari glared at him before turning around and stomping back into the bedroom.

"You're going to pick up this mess!" she yelled as she tore through drawers and other various hiding places.

Tsugai had stopped cooking and was leaning in the doorway, thoroughly enjoying the show.

"AH-HAH!" Akari exclaimed as she caught sight of her clothes sitting on a particularly high shelf. She tried to reach them but was just short of getting them.

Akari's breath caught as Tsugai's hand ran up her own to retrieve the clothing. He handed them to her and then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Akari stood there, speechless, as she stared up into his dark gold eyes.

"Here you are, My Lady." He whispered.

Akari was so totally engrossed in Tsugai's presence that she didn't even realize that he had said anything.

"I should get back to breakfast." Tsugai gave her one last kiss on the forehead before he turned and went back into the small kitchen.

Akari let out a slow breath. She couldn't believe that he could still do that to her. They had been going out for, what, three years now?

Akari quickly dressed and just happened to glance at the clock sitting on the bed stand.

It was 8:15.

Shit.

"Tsugai, get your pretty butt out here and bring me my breakfast to go! We're going to be late for first period!"

Tsugai brought her a plate of hot noodles with a fried egg on top.

"Mmmm, yummy. Thanks Too."

Tsugai rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I hate that name…"

When they reached the school's entrance, the tardy bell rang. They were both glad that they had different classes; it would look pretty suspicious if they both showed up at the exact same time.

Akari's first class was creative writing.

'Ah, if ever there was a hell…' she thought as she turned the corner.

It's not that Akari disliked creative writing; in fact it was quite the opposite. What she hated was the devil incarnate itself: Aku.

Aku had taken upon herself the "task" of punishing her for her "dirty blood," as she put it.

Akari tried to slip through the door unnoticed, and would have succeeded, but Aku just couldn't even begin to think of such things.

"Sensei! Akari-chan is late!" she said innocently.

Sensei turned and looked down his glasses at her. "That's the third time in two weeks. A week's detention Miss."

Now, Akari knew that if she were any other person right now, Sensei would have just given her a warning. But because of her lineage, she was now faced with a week of boring lectures about the importance of being on time.

Akari just nodded and sat down. She had experienced this before: If she so much as made a peep of resistance, it would be a referral, which inevitably led to a week's suspension.

Akari tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but found herself drawn to what Aku and her thugs were doing.

Aku kept pointing at her and giggling. Her thugs would then cover their mouths to keep from bursting into laughter. It was getting rather annoying.

"AKARI!" the teacher shouted from the front of the room.

Akari sunk down into her chair, completely embarrassed.

"Now that I have your attention, would you honor us with your presence at the board. And by the way, that's another two weeks detention."

Akari's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back.

"I want you to explain to the class what the Pythagorean theory is, and show at least two examples."

Akari stood slowly and walked to the board. The tears in her eyes were burning, fighting against her struggle to hold them in. She knew that if she spoke now, they would escape. But she had to do something; if she just stood there like an idiot, the teacher would give her even more detentions.

Suddenly, Tsugai burst through the door.

"I need Akari-sama, sir." He said as he held out a small piece of paper.

The teacher read it and glared at Akari. "Go."

Akari quickly gathered her things and left with Tsugai. As soon as the door was closed and they were out in the empty hallway alone, Tsugai grabbed her arm and led her toward the exit.

Akari wasn't surprised at this. Tsugai often took her from the school when he sensed she was in discomfort. He had long ago perfected the art of the principal's signature.

The school was located at the edge of the city, so it was easy to escape to the woods without anyone seeing them. Tsugai quickly maneuvered them through the thick vegetation of the many trees and bushes.

He stopped when he had reached their destination.

It was a small koi pond that they had built together just the summer before. The fish they had placed in it were not quite full-grown yet, but they were still beautiful. No one knew of this place.

"You can tell me-" Tsugai started, but he stopped when he saw the tears running down Akari's face.

She hugged him close as she started to sob into his shoulder.

"Why am I alive? No one cares for me; no one loves me. I'm better off dead."

Tsugai placed his hand behind her head and breathed in her familiar scent. He knew what she had gone through; heck, he had been beside her since she was just a baby.

But more importantly, he was "tainted."

Just a half demon bastard who no one took seriously.

He clenched his fists as the thought of Hiro came into his head.

_"Akari, I don't know why you insist on running to this filth when you could run to me. I know what you're going through."_

Hiro knew nothing of what Akari had been through. He hadn't experienced the teasing, and sometimes violence, that half demons were faced with in Heaven.

_"Look! It's the filth rat! Everyone run away or you'll get kudies!"_

Those memories.

_"You're nothing in this world, and you never will be."_

Why won't they die?

_"We should have killed your mother while she was with child, then we would be rid of you!"_

Why?

_"Tooya, no matter what they say, remember that I will always love you."_

Mother.

_"Be strong, for your father, and for me."_

I tried.

_"Leave him alone!"_

I tried so hard.

_"Take me instead, just please, don't hurt my baby!"_

But I failed.

_"She will pay for bringing that monster into this pure world."_

I'm sorry.

_"Take care of the royal daughter, Tooya."_

Go away! Just go away!

_"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy, where are they taking you?"_

Mom, please, come back.

_"From now on, your name is Tsugai. Forget that other retched name of yours."_

Make it stop!

_ "Hi, I'm Akari! What's your name?"_

"Please, make it stop!"

Tsugai snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had started to cry. Akari trembled in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. The sudden sound had silenced everything around them.

Tsugai hugged her close to him. He couldn't think of anything to comfort her with; his mind was still entangled with the events of long ago.

Akari had stopped shaking and was standing quietly in his arms. Tsugai listened to the only sound that could be heard in the small clearing: the sound of their breathing.

_Click_

Both Tsugai and Akari froze at the noise. Tsugai's muscles had tensed and he even held his breath, though he did this without realizing it. They both turned as they heard laughing coming from one of the bushes by the pond.

Tsugai's eye's narrowed as Jake stepped into the clearing.

"Sorry to interrupt, it was just such a touching scene that I had to take a photo to remember it by." Jake smirked as he waved the camera at them.

Akari's eyes widened. "Dammit." She whispered.

Jake leisurely stretched. "I wonder what Hiro would think if I showed him this picture. Something tells me he won't say 'it's cute'."

"What do you want?" Akari asked coldly.

Jake laughed. "If you sleep with me it should suffice."

Tsugai glared at him. "What the hell makes you think she would do that?" he growled.

"Well, she's been doing it with everyone else, I don't see why the whore wouldn't do it with me. I mean look at you, a half-blood. I'm sure she'd take me over a filthy mixed breed like you any day."

At this Akari pushed Tsugai away from her. She growled and stalked over to him.

"In case you forgot, Jake, I'm a half-breed too." Her face was inches from Jake's.

"It's okay, I forgive you of being a half-breed."

That sent Akari over the edge. Her fist came into harsh contact with Jake's stomach, the force of which sent him flying.

Jake sat up and spit the blood from his mouth. Glaring at Akari, he stood slowly, his arm clutching his stomach.

"You'll pay for that." He growled. "Now there's nothing you can do that would stop me from showing Hiro this picture."

Akari grimaced at the result of her action. She looked as if she was about to say something, but then thought better of it. Jake glared at her before turning and walking out the way they had come.

Once Jake had left, it was silent once more. Then there was a sudden crashing sound.

Flames crackled as a tree slowly went up in smoke. Akari looked at her hands with sadness in her eyes. Tsugai watched her silently, waiting to see what she would do next.

"I'm so stupid."

"No. You're not stupid."

"Yes, I the most stupid creature in the whole universe!"

"_No._ You're not."

Akari looked at him with exasperation. "What are we going to do now?"

Tsugai turned from her gaze. "I don't know."

"Do you think he will really show Hiro?"

"……… Probably."

Akari sat down on a large rock at the edge of the pond. "We'll be found out. Everyone will know."

Tsugai nodded slowly.

"They won't let us be together, will they?"

Tsugai shook his head. "No."

"What will happen to us? To you?"

Tsugai began to pace. "You know the penalty for our crime."

Akari stood up suddenly. "What _crime_? For being in love? For just existing? What crime have we committed?" she asked desperately.

Tsugai could see the pain in her eyes, hear it in her voice and sense it in the very root of her being. Tears spilled over her smooth cheeks as she began to shake her head violently form side to side.

"We have done nothing wrong!" she cried out.

"Akari."

"Nothing!"

"Akari." A bit louder now.

"**Nothing!**"

Tsugai walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. Akari struggled against his grip, but he held fast.

"Akari, listen to me."

Akari stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her cheeks wet with tears.

Tsugai's eyes softened. "There is nothing we can do. We should go back to the palace for today. We will let things play out as they happen; one step at a time. Meanwhile, not a word of this to anyone, understand?"

Akari nodded slowly. Tsugai took her trembling hand in his strong, encouraging grasp. They then set off down the path towards the palace.

Wow. It took me forever to write this. Anyways, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I know this story is a little confusing, but it will get cleared up as it progresses.

Too- Tsugai's real name was Tooya, till he became a Night, then they made him change his name. Only Akari, her mom, Chief, and Hiro know his real name.

That's it for now folks.

akariprince


	4. Chapter 4

Akari: (crying) I can't believe what is going to happen in the story! It's so sad! 

Jusono: Well, can't you change it then?

Akari: No! It has to be this way!

Hiei: Then shut up or I'll kill you.

Akari: (suddenly quiet) I think you'd kill me anyways for what I wrote in this chapter…

Hiei: (eyes widen) Onna, what did you do?

Akari: N-Nothing!

Hiei: Onna!

Akari: Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Betrayal 

(43 years ago)

Shiori stared for a long moment at the young man in front of her. She could see his back raising and falling with each breath that he took.

When he did not seem to be making any other movements, she took a hesitant step forward.

"Sir?" she called out cautiously. "Sir, are you awake?"

When she received no answer she walked as close to the barrier as she could without passing through it. The boy was only a few feet outside of the shield. It would be easy to reach him…

Shiori blinked with sudden surprise at her own thoughts. Since when had she decided to go to him? She knew without a doubt that he was a demon.

So why did she feel so inclined to help him?

As she stood and contemplated this, another figure had appeared without her even noticing.

Golden eyes pierced through the shadows, observing the young woman behind the barrier. Resisting the urge to go to her beloved's side, a beautiful, young, female fox demon silently shifted to her animal form.

She then walked into the sunlight.

Shiori looked up when she noticed a movement in the shadows. She froze when she saw a fox walk out from the bushes. It stopped by the unconscious boys side and looked at her with calculating eyes.

She watched silently as the beautiful animal stood and began licking at the boy's face. When the boy still made no other movements, the fox again turned and looked at Shiori.

Then, she began to transform.

Shiori stepped back with a startled scream at the sight of bones morphing and elongating, and fur changing to skin. When the transformation was complete, a young vixen was kneeling before her.

The kitsune had long brown hair, which was in a braid that was pulled over her shoulder. She looked at Shiori with bright turquoise eyes. She wore a Chinese style outfit with a blue top and black pants. She had a pair of brown ears atop her crown of hair, and a brown tail swishing impatiently behind her.

"My name is Kara. This is Hiei. As you can see, he's in pretty bad shape."

Her voice was like liquid silver, smooth and flowing and beautiful. Shiori eyes shifted momentarily over to said demon and then back to Kara.

Kara's eyes softened when she saw how scared and confused Shiori was. She lifted her hand (a hand tipped with very sharp claws, Shiori noticed) and began to stroke his hair absentmindedly, as if it were something she was very used to doing.

"I'm going to ask a favor of you. If you choose to decline, I will not hold it against you. You are an Angel, no?" Kara inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Shiori nodded her head slowly to show that she understood.

"You see, Hiei here got in a fight with our boss. That wasn't a very wise thing on his part. Our boss, Tsunagi, is an extremely strong demon; much stronger than both Hiei and me combined. So, you can guess who won."

"Tsunagi." Shiori said quietly.

Kara's ears perked at the sound of her voice.

"My, what a pretty voice you have. Do you like to sing?"

Shiori nodded briskly. "I take lessons everyday."

She was starting to get over the shock of everything that had happened so far. Actually, for an Angel, she was doing spectacular.

"Anyway," Kara continued, "What I wanted to know was if you would be so kind as to take Hiei here and hide him inside that dome for a few weeks. Just until I come and get him. Right now our boss is pissed and that means that he would kill Hiei in a heartbeat."

Shiori stared at the kitsune like she was crazy.

"Like I said, you don't have to do it. I know your kind is very untrusting when it comes to us demons, but we aren't all bad. I'm sure that some Angels have more morals than others, right? I mean, there has to be at least one or two whom you think are just as bad as a demon right?"

Shiori's mind flashed to Salmar. "Yes." She nodded her head and said stronger: "Yes, I can think of at least one."

"Look, I know you hardly know me, but I'm begging you, please take him in. I can take away his powers so that he'd be as weak as a human."

Shiori looked at the boy uncertainly. "Like a human?"

Kara nodded and placed a hand on Hiei's back. A soft light emitted for a few moments then dissapeared. Kara looked back up. "Done."

"Just like that?" Shiori asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to him? I thought that all demons were supposed to look out for themselves first; can't you get in trouble with your boss if he finds out about this?"

Kara's eyes softened as a smile crept over her features. "He would be furious, probably kill me. But you see," Kara tipped her head slightly as she looked at Hiei. "I'm in love with him. Which makes drastic measures look like the most reasonable thing to do."

Shiori was quiet for a moment. "But, won't he be mad if you abandon him? Especially with someone like me. I hear demons have just as much hate for us as we do for them. No offense."

"None taken." Kara sat back on her hunches and ran a hand through her hair. "Most of us, yeah. I'm not really the biggest fan of your race… But you're the only hope I have. He'll be really pissed when he wakes up, but he won't be able to do anything for a while. With these injuries he shouldn't be able to move for a week."

Shiori still looked hesitant, but finally she nodded. "I'll do it."

Kara's eyes lit up at the words. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much. You really don't know how happy this makes me."

For a second, Shiori thought that Kara would cry. Then, there was a loud roar followed by a distant crashing sound.

Kara turned and looked off into the distance. She then lifted the boy up and carried him to the edge of the barrier.

"Only Angels can allow a demon to pass through the barrier. This is as far as I can go." She set Hiei down on the floor. "Please, put him where no one will find him. If he's killed while I'm gone, I don't know what I'd do."

Kara stood and turned to leave, then hesitated.

"Don't tell him that I love him. He would just scoff and scorn me later." She then turned and left.

Shiori stood and looked at Hiei's unconscious body for a few seconds. Gathering up her courage, she did what she was told never to do: She brought a demon through the barrier of heaven.

Her hands trembled slightly as they slid through the yellow energy that separated her and Hiei. She wrapped them tightly around Hiei's bruised upper arm and pulled him, with great difficulty through the barrier.

The barrier is meant to keep all demons out, but if an Angel physically touches one while it is passing through, then it may pass. Although Shiori had both her hands on his body, the barrier still tried to block his passage. With a finally tug, he was through.

Shiori sat back on her heels and panted a bit. "You're heavy. She said to his unconscious body. After her short break, she set about the task of carrying Hiei to the abandoned house.

About an hour later, Shiori had settled Hiei into the single bed, which furnished the second, larger room of the house. She looked at the old antique clock, which ticked continuously atop the old dresser. It was 4:00 in the afternoon.

By the time she had arranged Hiei in a comfortable position on the bed, another hour had passed.

Shiori headed for the door, but stopped and took one look back at him.

"I'll be back to tend your wounds." She said to him. She then walked out of the door.

Hiei's eyes snapped open.

Akari: That's it folks. Oh, and for those of you who didn't get it. Shiori is Akari's mom. Wow, looking at what I typed, it looks weird.

Hiei: I will kill you.

Akari: Yes, well, my boyfriend would kill you if you killed me.

Hiei: I highly doubt that.

Akari: Anyway. Feel free to ask me any questions. Please review!


End file.
